Monday Night Mayhem 9/28/15
The intro for Monday Night Mayhem plays* *A recap video plays, highlighting Ladder to Success from a night ago, showing Luke Harper's MITB victory, along with Daniel Bryan's sudden return and attack onto Ryan Mcbride, also shown is the brawl between Kevin Owens and Sheamus followed up by Seth Rollins retaining his World Heavyweight Championship* *The camera cuts off and the screen is black, the lights come back on Seth Rollins makes his way out to the ring. The crowd boos heavy* Seth Rollins: Last night was an epic night, not only for me but for many other talents of NGW. Last night in an event that made me actually smile, we all saw the bearded man Luke Harper win the money in the bank. Now as much as I would of LOVVVED to see my buddy Bo Dallas win it, I cannot take anything away from Harper, he deserves it more then anybody. But you know what? This isn't about Luke Harper right now. This is about me. About what I was able to do 24 hours ago. When I climbed up a ladder, sweat pouring from my head, my bones were cracking, my heart was pounding but I climbed up and retrieved this championship and I once again walked out of a PPV with this belt on my shoulder, in my grasp. And I am happy to say that the CHAMP...IS STILL HERE! Haaha. Now Christian thought that he would come out here tonight with this Championship, but Christian isn't smart enough for this. He really thought that he would out of Ladder to Success with my gold? Seriously? Christian this isn't a fantasy world we're living in. This is NGW. This is Monday Night Mayhem. There's only ONE true World Champion around here and it's me. Your reigning champion of this VERY WORLD! Seth FREAKIN Rollins. And I am not the future, I am not the past. Hell, i'm not the present. I am the MAN and I am the man that will continue to week in and out defend this gold with a passion, and continue to prove all of my challengers wrong and continue to hold the best prize in NGW. Seth Rollins is here to stay! *Legacy GM Paul Heyman and Legacy World Champion Cesaro come out to the stage, a mixed reaction is given to them* Paul Heyman: Seth Rollins please allow me to introduce myself, My name is Paul Heyman, and not only am I the General Manager of the best of the best show in NGW, I am also the advocate for the reigning, defending, Legacy World Champion, my client...CESARO! And Seth you may be thinking in that skull of yours. Why am I even out here tonight? Well Mr.Rollins if you're not aware, in 4 weeks time there will be an event. An event like none other, when the brands of NGW will clash for the very first time and in the main event we will see You, my Client Cesaro, and the other champion Dean Ambrose from PCW battle eachother in a triple threat match, to determine who the REAL Champion of Champions is. But Seth one thing you don't realize is that in 4 weeks when you battle my client, you will have to man up because Cesaro does not need help from out of prime giants like you do, or long-hair bafoons like you do. Cesaro goes into matches, beats the living hell out of his challengers, and walks out as champion and there is no reason that he can't do that in 4 weeks against a man like you. Seth my client will show no mercy against you, he will destroy what ever is left of you and that championship reign. He will swing you until you cannot take it anymore. He will do everything to you. So quick reality check, if you really think that you're the man, if you really think you're the champion of champions around here. You'll have to reach down feel far junior, to take out this man. So as a nice guy, I suppose. I do wish you the very best against my client. But hell, that's not gonna do anything. Cesaro is gonna take you out. So good luck, Mr.Rollins. *Seth Rollins is laughing but still looks in fear at Cesaro, the camera switches over to the announce table* *Corey Graves announces some things for tonight's broadcast. He announces that Ryan Mcbride is here tonight, and so is Daniel Bryan. Mcbride is expected to call out Bryan in a little bit. Also announced is Luke Harper facing Erick Rowan, along with Sheamus vs Kevin Owens taking place next, following there brawl from a night ago* Match 1: Kevin Owens vs Sheamus 2 men who had a great brawl last night take on eachother in a rematch tonight. Sheamus got the upperhand early but Kevin Owens stayed in it. Some near falls from both men towards the end of the match but neither men gave in. Owens delivered a pop-up powerbomb to Sheamus but Owens in pain rolled out of the ring. The match ended in DQ though because.... As Kevin Owens was outside of the ring Solomon Crowe hit him in the back with a briefcase. Owens in pain was unclear of what was going on. Sheamus left the ring and headed to the back. Crowe whipped Owens into the ring post and bloodied him. He delivered a DDT to the outside of the ring and left Owens in pain. *It's announced that Colt Cabana will explain his actions on Legacy this Friday Night!* Match 2: Bo Dallas vs Christian An angry and beat up Christian was in no mood for playing games. He right away went after Bo Dallas and delivered heavy offense and fun high flying moves throughout. Bo Dallas got himself some but it wasn't nearly enough as Captian Charisma landed a killswitch and pinned Bo Dallas for the win. *Post match Christian grabbed a mic and says that he can't believe that he let Kane and Big Show ruin his night. He challenged Kane to a match next week* *Seth Rollins is announced for the main event, taking on Dolph Ziggler, while the commentators also hype up Ryan Mcbride calling out Daniel Bryan* Match 3: Money in the bank Winner Luke Harper vs Erick Rowan Fresh off his historic victory a night ago, Luke Harper battled former buddy Erick Rowan, who gained his way into the PCW Ladder match but failed to win. Both men were still showing off the bumps and bruises from a night ago but still battled hard. Rowan was no match for Harper though, and Harper finishes him off with a discus clothesline for the victory. Luke Harper: Hahhahaha, last night was only the start. Now i've got me a case, a case that makes me immortal. This is now the start of my reign...of terror. Prepare for me to take over. Prepare for Luke...Luke Harper. Run. *Kevin Owens is shown briefly in the trainers room with some ice, commentators report that no serious injuries were suffered* *Byron Saxton is backstage with GM Chris Jericho* BS: Chris, with Civil War as NGW's next big event, where's your head at with all these brand matches? CJ: Well I assure you Byron that Civil War will epic, not epic like LTS was last night, Epic because of one thing. Thats called bragging rights. At civil war several of Mayhems best will be going against guys from Legacy, and PCW. Paul Heyman made his first mark early tonight. And Solomon Crowe sent a message to Kevin Owens. Time will only tell what else happens. But I can assure you that it will be epic. Thanks Byron. *The camera fades away and Ryan Mcbride's music hits and he comes out to the ring looking very banged up* Ryan Mcbride: Tonight i'm in NO mood for any sort of games. Tonight is a night that I was supposed to walk out here with the MONEY IN THE BANK briefcase and finally cement my legacy as the future World Heavyweight Champion. But no, no instead an old face wanted to once again pop up and destroy my momentum. Daniel Bryan. *crowd cheers* Last night Daniel Bryan decided that it was best not only, to get involved in a match that had nothing to do with him, but take me out of it! How dare he do that to himself. Daniel Bryan you made yourself a lot of choices in the past, a lot of dumb ones too. But last night had to be the worst. You put yourself in a bad spot. Look, at Big Bang I could of ended your ass but I kept you in one piece. Nah, not this time. At Civil War, hell it's gonna be a war alright, at Civil War, imma put your ass through hell, and im gonna spit on your grave! *Daniel Bryan makes his way out to the ring* Daniel Bryan: You know, before I punch you in the face. I couldn't help but hear you say how dare I? I mean you wanna say how dare I get involved in a match that has nothing to do with me? How dare I attack somebody in it? Well that sounds a lot like somebody at Big Bang actually. Look Ryan, I actually liked you. But, something crawled up your ass and you decided to walk out here and be a jerk every single week, disrespect basically everyone, and you call yourself the man. You think that you can actually beat me in a match well your wrong. So at Civil War, you're right it's gonna be a war. A war between me and you. Im going to get my vengence on you, and i'm going to climb my way back to the top and become your worst enemy. Oh yeah, and did I mention this? *Daniel Bryan punches Mcbride in the jaw and knocks him down! The 2 are brawling in the ring until 6 refs come out along with a few trainers and security. About 14 men are now out there and they seperate the 2. Mcbride escapes and jumps on Bryan and gets a few more shots in but is taken away by security and refs. They escort Mcbride to the back and let him go. Daniel Bryan comes rushing through and strikes Mcbride and knees him in the face a few times and security now along with police officers and medics pull Bryan off. The segment eventually ends as Bryan is taken away and the camera fades* *The commentators hype up the main event and announce that a new tag team has been signed and they will debut next!!* Match 4: The Wolves (Davey Richards and Eddie Edwards) vs Stardust and Goldust New tag team The Wolves debut against a veteran duo of Stardust and Goldust. The dust brother dominated Richards early, isolating him from his partner, but quickly Eddie Edwards came in to help and his squad picked up the win after he hit a Die Hard Driver onto Stardust. *World Champ Seth Rollins and US Champ Dolph Ziggler are shown walking down seperate hallways for there match, which is next!* Main Event: World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins vs United States Champion Dolph Ziggler In tonight's main event, we see 2 of the best on Mayhem. Dolph Ziggler is still showing the effects from his ladder match from a night ago. The 2 familar foes battled. Rollins attempted to get the upperhand early but Dolph thought otherwise. Rollins did however get him alot of offense in. Late in the match both men down in the ring. Rollins got up first and set Ziggler up. But noticed he had company as PCW Champion Dean Ambrose was standing on the stage, Rollins confused. Still hit a curbstomp onto Ziggler and picked up the victory. Once the match ended Rollins began to have a staredown with Ambrose. As Ambrose walked down the ramp, Rollins noticed that the outside area became full of men, as Solomon Crowe, Braun Stowman, Baron Corbin, and AJ Styles all were coming through the crowd. First the 5 men disposed of Dolph Ziggler. Landing every hard blow possible onto him. Rollins smiled though but that smile quickly turned around as Switchblade anarchy turned there attention to him. The 5 now began to circle the ring and all 5 stepped on the apron and stepped foot in the ring and all circled Rollins. Rollins with no other choice went after Ambrose and company but the 5 were no match. A chokeslam from Stowman and a Styles Clash from AJ Styles left Rollins not moving. Big Show and Kane ran out to the ring but Ambrose grabbed chairs and the 2 were beaten down with chairs and taken out quickly. Nobody else came out then and Dean Ambrose circled around Rollins and demanded his members pick him up. Ambrose shoted at Rollins: "YOUR THE CHAMP HUH" "YOUR THE REAL CHAMP?" He slapped Rollins across the face. "IM THE REAL CHAMP BITCH" He then nailed Rollins with a dirty deeds! He demanded now that the 4 other members dispose of Rollins and throw him out the ring. Ambrose and company stood tall now with there championship and awards. PCW has officially started a war as Mayhem went off the air.